Too Dark
by cait-shelter
Summary: Levy didn't notice how dark it was until she exited her favourite book store. She decided to take a short cut through an alley way, but maybe that was a big mistake.


"Just these, please!" Levy smiled brightly to the shop clerk.  
>She had been in her favourite book store for about an hour, and picked out several books she hadn't read yet.<br>"That will be ninety dollars" The book clerk replied, smiling.  
>Levy fished out her wallet and took out two fifty dollar notes.<br>The book clerk packed the money into register, sliding out a ten dollar note and passing it to Levy.  
>"Come Again!" The book clerk smiled.<br>"Always" Levy laughed, put her wallet away and picking up her books.  
>Only as she left the store, Levy realised how late it was.<br>The sun was barely visible over the far-off mountains.  
>As Levy closed the door, the book clerk had turned the 'open' sign to 'closed'.<br>Levy shrugged and continued down the street, her books clutched to her chest, a grin on her face.  
>'Maybe I should take a short cut..' Levy thought to herself, remembering the alley way near-by which she, Jet and Droy used to run through to get to Fairy Tail quicker as kids.<br>When she reached the alley way, it was much darker then when she had left the store, the only source of light was a tiny light from one of the above windows.  
>Levy stopped just before entering the alley way, it looked much more scarier at night then day, shadows looming everywhere.<br>Levy shook her head and continued walking down the alley.  
>As she walked, she could her scuffling behind her.<br>She kept turning her head but nothing was there every time.  
>A cold breeze swept around the alley, ruffling Levy's sapphire blue hair.<br>"Is the little bookworm lost?" A voice called out behind, snickering.  
>Levy turned around abruptly, her heart thumping hard in her chest.<br>A tall, dark shadow loomed in the middle of blackened alley way.  
>"N-No... J-Just Passing T-Through" Levy squeaked, turning and quickening her pace.<br>"Aw, come on, stay for a bit.." The voice continued, suddenly closer.  
>Levy just shook her head, trying to sort of jog, but immediately she fell to the ground, her books sprawling over across the ground, along with her.<br>Levy whimpered, trying to pick herself up off the ground, only to feel a great force on her back.  
>Levy lifted her gaze, only to see dark brown eyes staring back at her, full of fierceness.<br>Another figure stood beside him, with slanting yellow eyes.  
>They were both smirking and whispering each other.<br>"We told you to stay, so you STAY" The voice growled, pushing down on Levy's back harder.  
>Levy let out a shriek of pain as the concrete below her seemed to sort of stab into her.<br>"Don't use your magic just yet.." The brown eyed figure hissed.  
>The other figure shrugged, and Levy felt the stabbing pains go away, but could still feel the after-pain.<br>"What pretty hair" one of the men sneered, tugging at it.  
>Levy grunted, trying to contain herself from screaming.<br>"But I've seen better" He hissed, tugging at her hair hard.  
>Levy gasped, trying hard not to say anything to get her in deeper trouble.<br>"These clothes look a little tight, don't you think, Shou?" The brown eyes man sneered.  
>Shou grinned, his eyes flickering.<br>"Indeed" He smirked, kneeling down, picking a knife out of his pocket.  
>Levy shut her eyes and held her breath, not knowing what they were going to do next.<br>She felt her right dress strap suddenly break, along with her right bra strap.  
>Levy's eyes widened, then she tried to wiggle out from under the mans foot, but he only pressed down harder.<br>Shou continued, to Levy's left straps, as he pulled on them, he suddenly let go and shrieked, writhing about in pain.  
>The man who was still holding down Levy, looked to Shou.<br>"What's wrong with you?" He growled, but then he was cut off as he suddenly flew into the wall behind him, his breath escaping him.  
>Levy picked herself up off the ground quickly, clutching her chest.<br>She looked down to see a small stain of blood on her shirt.  
>Levy returned her gaze to where the two men were now picking themselves up off the ground.<br>"What the hell was that!" One of them yelled, rubbing his forehead.  
>"Giheh.." A voice replied.<br>A Large steel bar slammed into one of the men, sending him slamming into the other guy and into the brick wall beside them.  
>They both yelled out in pain, falling to the ground, both of them curling into a ball, writhing about in pain.<br>"Who's there?" Levy squeaked, leaning up against the wall behind her.  
>"Don't be scared, small-fry" A familiar voice laughed.<br>A tall, well-built man with thick, long, scruffy black hair stepped out of the shadows. His face full of Pickering's, and his red eyes shining.  
>"Gajeel!" Levy grinned, running towards him and hugging him, her short, skinny arms wrapping around him, she sighed,<br>Gajeel just smiled and wrapped his arms around her, picking her up.  
>"Your books" Gajeel nodded, handing her the books she had dropped earlier.<br>"Thank you, so much Gajeel, I don't know how to repay you.." Levy whispered, hugging her books.  
>"Hey, you being my friend is about enough as I need, plus I like beating people up every once in a while" Gajeel grinned.<br>"Who gives a shit!" One of the men snarled.  
>Gajeel turned on him, his eyes filled with anger.<br>Just one forceful kick knocked the man out.  
>"I do" Gajeel growled, grabbing Levys hands.<br>"Come on, he guilds a bit worried about you" Gajeel smiled.  
>Levy blushed violently.<br>"Plus, that wound ain't going to heals itself" He winked.  
>"Thank you.. so much.. Gajeel.." Levy sniffed, tears stinging her eyes. <div> 


End file.
